


Lecture

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, john and sherl aint happy, reader pulled a dangerous stunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sherlock lectures you after a dangerous stunt.





	Lecture

“I have nothing to apologize for”, you huffed, crossing your arms. “You jumped out of a window!”, John yelled. “He would’ve gotten away!”, you yelled back, throwing up your arms. “But you don’t need t put yourself into danger because of that!” A sigh left your lips as you slumped down into the couch. “Well, it’s done now. No need to yell at me.” - “I do need to yell at you for doing stupid things! You could’ve gotten seriously hurt” - “But I didn’t!”

You were only bruised a little. And the window wasn’t that high up, either. John was just making a mountain out of a molehill.

Sherlock stood by the window, watching the whole scene quietly. He hadn’t said anything the whole time. “Sherlock. Don’t you have anything to say about this?” - “Well. It was very brave of you to jump out of the window.” - “Don’t encourage this kind of behaviour!”, John interrupted. Sherlock continued without even glancing at John. “And you caught him. You didn’t get hurt either.”

“Oh, screw this. I’ll be going!”, John groaned, standing up from his seat and leaving the flat angrily. “Yeesh”, you mumbled. Sherlock sat down beside you. “But that was very dangerous. You could have gotten hurt. I… don’t know how I would have handled such a situation” Oh wow, now he made you feel bad. “I’m sorry…”, you mumbled.

Sherlock chuckled. “Didn’t you say you don’t have anything to apologize for?” You rolled your eyes, slightly shoving him. “Oh, shut it, you” You pulled Sherlock into a kiss before e could say another word.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
